


What I want (is hopefully what you want)

by Herocaller



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: "We need to talk" is sometimes a good sentence, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, Still happy story though, bit of angst, more angsty than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herocaller/pseuds/Herocaller
Summary: Short and fluffy one-shot, meant to bring joy to anyone who reads it :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	What I want (is hopefully what you want)

Adora looked in the mirror, seeing bags under her eyes that looked older than a day, yet she couldn't remember seeing them this morning.

_"You need to do better to become a force captain" Shadow weaver said, "it's what you want."_

That morning, Adora had seen the failsafe, failed attemps to summon She-ra's power, but not much else in her mirror.

_"You need to focus" Shadow Weaver pressed, "if you dally with that Catra, you will never reach your desires."_

That morning, Adora had felt determination.

_"If you want to save them" Light Hope instructed, "you need to let go"_

That morning, Adora had felt Catra's absence.

_"You want to fullfil your destiny" Light Hope continued, "for that you need to focus on your power."_

That morning, Adora had been afraid.

_"I.... I have to do this, Catra," Adora said "I am the only one who can."_

That morning, Adora had doubts.

_Catra walked away, left her there._

That morning, Adora felt despair.

* * *

Night have fallen, the sounds of jubilation in the camp had died down as people were starting to go to bed.

_"Why? Why are you like this?" Catra begged "Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else?"_

Adora was still wide awake.

_"When do you get to choose?" Catra pleaded "What do you want?"_

Adora had done what was tasked of her, what needed to be done.

_"I'm going to save Etheria, no matter what it takes." Adora said to Mara "Your sacrifice won't be in vain, I promise."_

She had succeeded, and now, with the universe free of Horde Prime's control, it was time to rest.

_"You are worth more than what you can give to other people." Mara answered "You deserve love too."_

Yet, even though Adora was exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

_She reached her hand to Catra's ready to go to her second princess prom. Catra tugged her along, out the door.  
_

Adora saw Catra looking up as she entered the room, a worried frown on her face.

_"Don't you get it?" Catra reached towards her "I love you, I always have"_

Adora reached for Catra's hands, pulling Catra closer to her. "We need to talk."

* * *

"I...." Adora started, holding onto Catra's hands "I haven't been fair to you."

"We both know that I was the one who always went for what I saw was right, and always focused on _fixing_ everything that I could."

"Adora-"

"I need to say this first, Catra." She lifted their hands to her chest "I want to make it right."

"I was always told what I was supposed to want, and I always thought it made sense, you know? In the Fright-Zone, I was told I wanted rank and prestige. When I joined the Rebellion, I was told I wanted to save Etheria."

"Then Horde Prime came, and I needed to save my friends. I needed to save Etheria."

Adora looked into Catra's eyes. "You were always the one to focus me on what _I_ wanted, what made me happy. In the Fright-Zone you turned _ruling the Horde_ to ruling _together_ , in space you tried to save me, and I got you back after all this time apart."

She sniffed, "And in the Heart, when I thought I had failed, you gave me the hope I needed to break free from Prime's virus and save the world."

She gave Catra's hand a kiss. "What I am trying to say, is that now I am ready to want for myself. I am ready to set myself first."

She felt tears running down her face. "And what I want, what I always have wanted, is to be with you. Be yours. Be together, stay together, have a life together."

She smiled "So... Catra, do _you_ want _me_?"

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a really long time since I last wrote something, and even though I prefer to read stories that are at least 1000 words+ per chapter, I feel it is really hard to actually stretch out that word count. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll try to write more and improve.


End file.
